


A Selection - Day 13 Getting Caught

by Omera_the_Magical_Jester



Series: Kinkmas 2020 [14]
Category: Original Work, The Selection Series - Kiera Cass
Genre: AU - The Selection, Affairs, Being Walked In On, Cameras, Caught, Embarrassment, F/M, Inspired by The Selection Series, Kinkmas, Kinkmas 2020, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omera_the_Magical_Jester/pseuds/Omera_the_Magical_Jester
Summary: Blaze and Kara knew they would never get chosen by the princess in the end, so it wouldn't hurt anyone if they started meeting up in private... right?
Relationships: Blaze/Kara, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Kinkmas 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034730
Kudos: 2





	A Selection - Day 13 Getting Caught

**Author's Note:**

> This is a spin on a canon event from the series Blaze and Kara are from. Their characters still don't want to admit they have feelings for each other and then they pull stuff like this ;-;

They stumbled into his room with shushes and giggles. They’d known each other for almost an entire year, yet it felt like their entire lives. She took his hands in her own and bit her lip, a faint blush dusting her cheeks. He let his eyes roam her body, a nervous energy about him neither had felt before. They sat on the edge of the bed and exchanged small kisses and sweet nothings. 

Neither of them came to the palace expecting to find love. Kara was a young woman from the outskirts of the kingdom, trying to make ends meet with her ward and close friend. She lived her life with back to back threats of all kinds, wondering if she would see the next day. Then, her friend entered her into the drawing - The Selection - and, with his luck, she was chosen to come to the palace and live a life of luxury for a short while. Kara knew she wouldn’t be chosen, she wasn’t the right social status, but she was good charity. Blaze was a prince from another country with an overbearing and wicked father. He lived under the tyrant’s iron fist, trying desperately to find an identity beyond his father’s pawn. Then, his father placed him in The Selection to attempt to take the throne of this kingdom as it was critical to his plans. Blaze knew he wouldn’t be chosen, he was too fake and too cold for the princess, at least that’s what he believed.

The two met officially on the fourth day of the competition, not having any free time until then. At first, they hated each other. Kara could tell Blaze had bad intentions. Blaze was offended by her presence and status. Slowly, they started to see similarities in their wildly different lives. Too quickly, they fell in love.

They started meeting in secret in dark rooms, empty hallways, even closets. Just for small moments to be themselves. Just to be away from the cameras and competition. Just to be free.

Freedom was what the act was. Blaze grabbed her hands and leaned in. Kara always thought he was warm and tasted like honey. The kiss deepened and her hands slid up his chest, touching lightly. She was still afraid of the consequences. They were breaking the rules, the law, of The Selection. If they were caught, it could mean their arrest, or worse. Still, those thoughts gave them both adrenaline, causing them to press forward in the illicit act. Blaze began to unzip her floral dress while her hands roamed his body. They both ached to feel each other’s touch. 

Kara stared into his ocean eyes. “We’ve only got thirty minutes at the most,” her voice barely came out.

“If you could even last that long,” Blaze smirked. Kara turned a deep red, it would be her first time. 

Blaze lit a fire deep and low inside her. She didn’t even know her body could feel that good. Kara wrapped her arms around Blaze’s neck as that fire ignited once more. She was terrified of the power he was giving her. 

He was scared as well. This was the most vulnerable he would ever allow himself to be. Would she betray him? Would Kara become hungry for more? Would she become demanding and use him just as his father did? He had no way of knowing, yet that didn’t stop him this time. Everything about the situation screamed at him to make it stop. A guard could walk right in through that door and report them. Blaze unclasped her bra, allowing her soft breasts to finally be free and comfortable. 

Kara watched with short breaths as Blaze stooped down and pressed soft kisses to her breasts. She tugged at his half-open dress shirt, desperate to feel his chest against hers. Blaze pulled back to give her room to work, and so he could admire her delicate body more. They were both rapidly becoming disheveled. Her hair fell in ringlets of brown all over her shoulders, chest, and arms and her dress was half-way down her sun-beaten body. Beads of sweat rolled down his sculpted body, tracing scars and muscles, as he threw his shirt away finally with hair falling into his eyes. Their hands resumed their touching, caressing, roaming. Kara moaned at his squeezes and nips. Blaze bit softly at the sensitive skin of her collar, careful to not leave traces of his passion. 

Eventually, her whining for more got to him. Blaze picked her up and tossed her onto the middle of the bed before climbing on top of her. His crawl reminded Kara of a jungle cat stalking prey. She shivered under his hungry gaze. Her eyes fell between his thighs and she stared wide-eyed at the increasingly obvious bulge. The fire inside Kara turned into an inferno, she couldn’t stop the sudden oncoming of lust even if she wanted to. Their sweet banter turned into fierce passion like the flick of a light switch. Blaze kissed her roughly, pushing his tongue into her waiting mouth. Her taste was addicting and her body was hot, he had never felt so driven before. Kara shimmied her dress off the rest of the way and Blaze started to slip off her panties. He plunged a finger into her wetness and she moaned loudly into his mouth. He spent a while scissoring her open, preparing her for what was to come. Kara bit down on her knuckle to keep quiet as Blaze’s fingers worked their magic on her, feeding the flames. She started to wonder if the fires would ever go out. 

Then, Blaze pulled his hand back to finally remove his now tight pants. When he pulled his stiff member from his boxers, Kara audibly gasped. She was suddenly worried about the pain, but Blaze held a hand against her waist to steady her. He pressed the throbbing head against her warm entrance and slowly pushed in. Kara turned her face to the side and moaned into the pillows. She felt like she was flying. The heat finally began to settle as his cock reached deeper inside. They both tried to keep quiet as Blaze worked to find a steady rhythm. Soon enough, he was going harder, faster, his breathing grew heavy and quick above her.

Kara felt embarrassed for a brief moment. The way Blaze lavished her with attention and caressed her form so lovingly, she just couldn’t believe this much care could ever come from someone who was normally so brusque and chilling. Blaze gave a soft laugh at her frazzled expression before planting a kiss between her eyes. She screwed them shut and wrapped her arms around Blaze’s shoulders as a fire erupted within her once more. This time, her entire body felt as if it were burning. Like if someone had thrown her into a hot spring. Pleasant, roiling, hot water coursing over and through her. It felt as if it were going to explode out from Kara in every direction, and she wanted nothing more than for it to happen. 

Blaze could feel it too, both of them were close to the edge. He picked up the pace, ready to run with Kara over the cliff. He was ready to fly free with her, regardless of where the night would go. For him, it felt like running into an open field as a child. It was an untamable moment of pure abandon. He did not care for consequences anymore, just as long as he could get them to that edge-

“What is going on in here!”

The two whipped their heads to the door. Of all the people, of anyone in the palace, it had to be the Queen. She stood with her hands on her hips and a ferocious glare upon her face. Just behind her were some cameramen, a harsh reminder of the true reality they were in. The whole nation would see the Queen’s fury and their naked bodies on their televisions. Everyone would see Blaze’s cock buried deep inside Kara still. How red their faces were, how wrong they were.

The Queen forced the two apart and made them put their clothes on. Kara stared at her shoes, tears filling her eyes as Her Majesty reprimanded them.

“Honestly, you two should be ashamed of yourselves! You are meant to be competing for  _ my daughter’s _ hand, but instead you two are in one of  _ my  _ rooms soiling  _ my _ linens! By tradition I should have you publicly shamed!”

Blaze inched closer to Kara, he gently grasped her fingers, and murmured, “I’m just glad it was with you.”

Kara looked up to see sincerity and pain in his eyes. Her shame and embarrassment left her then, they knew the consequences so they should accept what’s to come. She mouthed, “Thank you,” before the Queen noticed them.

“And now you two are blatantly ignoring me? Holding hands? Demonstrating your infidelity for the entire world to see? I should have you-!”

“Mother!” a voice cried. The princess stepped into view, angry tears poured from her eyes. She stepped between the couple and the Queen, shielding them with her gown and arms. 

“Have you no dignity, Mother? No shame? You’re publicly humiliating my friends and for what!”

Blaze and Kara exchanged a look. He had come to deceive the princess, she had come to be an extra in the woman’s life, and yet she stood proudly before them in defiance of her mother’s law. 

“They are breaking the rules of The Selection,” the Queen stated sternly.

“Do you think I care?! They are in love, Mother! All you have accomplished here is… is… bullying! You are bullying them. You barged into Blaze’s room unannounced,  _ with cameras _ . You are terrible, awful, horrid! I will not stand for it any longer!”

Suddenly, the princess was like them. She was trapped by tradition and the watchful eyes of society. She wouldn’t allow it to continue that way any longer. Blaze and Kara finished dressing as the princess continued her accusations against her mother. 

“You know what, Mother? I refuse to participate. If this  _ game _ the kingdom makes us play for them is going to end up hurting these people, then I will simply stop,” she took a deep breath, “I am going to leave and find love and adventure of my own.”

It seemed they were not the only ones breaking the rules. Perhaps getting caught was the best outcome of their night. After all, it’s setting everyone free.

**Author's Note:**

> Got kind of off track at the end again oops! Thank you for reading!


End file.
